


Serving Her Ladyship

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Oral Sex, Nobility, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Lady Catherine is in charge of handpicking the new ladies-in-waiting for the Queen, and she especially enjoys making sure the younger women are good at keeping the Queen satisfied.





	Serving Her Ladyship

**Author's Note:**

> Not as heavy on the non-con as my previous stuff, but hey, inspiration is unpredictable like that.

The young woman who stands before her is pretty, but not too pretty. Her hair has been braided elegantly, but not too elegantly. Her neckline is low, but not too low, and her dress hugs her body but doesn't draw too much attention.  
  
Lady Catherine nods in satisfaction. The local gentry has sent its younger daughters to court, to see which ones will pass muster and please Lady Catherine, oldest friend and closest confidant of Queen Helena.  
  
A Queen must have several ladies-in-waiting, and as she only has the best and brightest, they usually end up married to high-ranking nobles after a few years.  
  
For the ladies, it is a chance to meet a suitable husband and make new connections. For the parents, it is a chance to get the ear of the King and Queen, even indirectly, and get that much closer to power. Eldest daughters are married off in agreements made a few years after they were born, but younger daughters have a little bit more freedom.  
  
Lady Catherine watches the girl's nervous expression. If she doesn't please Lady Catherine, she has no chance to become one of the new ladies-in-waiting, and she'll have to go home and face her parents' disappointment.  
  
"Step forward, girl," she tells the young woman. "What is your name?"  
  
She curtseys gracefully, bowing her head. "Miss Anne, my lady, of Clifton."  
  
"A respectable family," Lady Catherine replies. "I believe one of your aunts has served."  
  
"Indeed she has, my Lady." Anne's smile grows slightly more genuine. "I hear she served loyally and honourably."  
  
"Perhaps you will too," Lady Catherine says. There's a spark to Anne, showing that she won't be a wallflower at the court. That's useful. "Come with me."  
  
She walks into an adjoining room, one without servants or anyone able to overhear them. There are no secret hiding places or holes in the walls for spies. Lady Catherine has made sure of it.  
  
Anne has followed her, and stops in the centre of the room. "My Lady?" she asks.  
  
Lady Catherine circles her, looking her up and down. She's slender, with small breasts and narrow hips, and her blue dress brings out the colour of her eyes. Her blonde hair is mostly braided back, a few strands loose to frame her face or drape elegantly across her shoulder. "You're a pretty young woman, Anne."  
  
"Thank you, my Lady," she replies, ducking her head.  
  
Lady Catherine comes to a stop in front of her. "I am seriously considering you," she says, and watching Anne's smile grow. "However, I will need to make sure that you are up to the task."  
  
"Oh, I am, my Lady! I want nothing more than to serve our Queen," Anne says, clasping her hands together.  
  
Lady Catherine smiles. "I certainly hope so." She moves across the room to sit on the chaise longue, then reclines and pulls up her skirts.  
  
Anne blinks, and her cheeks redden. "My Lady..."  
  
"What? Your aunt never mentioned _how_ you were supposed to serve your Queen?" Lady Catherine laughs. She's not surprised. Most women don't like to talk about it, even the ones who enjoy this aspect of their servitude.  
  
"N-no." Anne is clutching her dress now, wrinkling the no doubt expensive fabric.  
  
"Come here, girl," Lady Catherine tells her, pulling up her own skirts even further. If it damages the fabric, it's no matter. She has other gowns.  
  
She watches as Anne slowly walks closer, the younger woman's eyes glued to Lady Catherine's cunt.  
  
Lady Catherine hopes Anne will be enthusiastic after her initial hesitation. Those girls are her favourites, and those of the Queen. "Now, kneel down before me."  
  
Anne does, after pulling up her skirts. She blushes as she looks up at Lady Catherine.  
  
"Have you ever gamahuched before?" she asked.  
  
"No! No, of course not, my Lady," Anne stammers, blushing a deeper red.  
  
"Then today will be your first. Some advice," she adds, feeling merciful, "you may begin by touching my inner thighs, or kissing and licking there instead, before touching my cunt."  
  
Anne nods, takes a deep breath, then puts a trembling hand on Lady Catherine's right thigh. She slides it up, following with her mouth, gently kissing as she goes.  
  
Lady Catherine reclines further, spreading her legs wider and letting the younger woman continue. She can feel Anne's nerves, and her touch is light, but she is trying. She smiles to herself. She loves this part of her job, her role as the head of the ladies-in-waiting.  
  
Queen Helena trusts her to find the best, most suitable young women for this, and Lady Catherine won't let her down.  
  
Anne's trembling fingers have found her pubic hair, and she hesitates before moving further and touching the moist folds of Lady Catherine's cunt.  
  
"Don't be scared," Lady Catherine murmurs. "Or too gentle."  
  
She hears the rustle of Anne's dress as she leans closer, feels her warm breath against her skin, and then she's kissing the inside of Lady Catherine's thighs. She also keeps sliding her fingers up and down, occasionally touching the nub that makes Lady Catherine moan in pleasure.  
  
"Oh ho, you have played with yourself, girl, have you not?" Lady Catherine asks, opening her eyes.  
  
Anne glances at her, and nods. "Y-yes, my Lady."  
  
"Good girl." She gestures at Anne to continue.  
  
Anne has clearly grown bolder from the praise, and kisses her way up to Lady Catherine's slick folds, keeping them spread with her fingers as she kisses and licks.  
  
"Ooh, yes," Lady Catherine moans, tilting her head back. She's received a gamahuching from several other girls today, but most of those have left her unsatisfied. Perhaps she's still aroused from their attempts, or perhaps Anne is just a natural talent.  
  
Anne presses closer, her other hand resting on Lady Catherine's left thigh, and she sucks on the little nub. She doesn't stop licking or sucking, and there's nothing hesitant anymore about her touches.  
  
She is even so bold as to slide two fingers inside of Lady Catherine, pumping them in and out and crooking them.  
  
Lady Catherine moans, writhing on the chaise longue. "Mmm, like that," she manages. The pleasure inside her is growing as Anne's clever tongue keeps swirling and licking her cunt. "Such a good girl."   
  
Anne lets out a whimper, pressing her tongue against the tiny nub.  
  
Lady Catherine smiles. So, Miss Anne responds well to praise? Well, she has certainly deserved some. "What a good girl you are," she murmurs, reaching out to gently pat her on the head, careful not to mess up her braids. "Such a good, obedient girl, aren't you?"  
  
Anne moans softly, her eyes darting up to meet Lady Catherine's, and she can see the blush on the younger woman's face.  
  
"Oh yes, that's what you want to be," Lady Catherine tells her. "A good girl who'll serve me and the Queen loyally. Faithfully." She moans. "Devotedly!"  
  
Anne slides another finger inside of her, and Lady Catherine moans louder as she's filled. Oh yes, Anne will definitely be one of the new ladies-in-waiting.  
  
"So good," she moans, feeling her climax build as Anne's tongue slides across her folds, swirls around her nub and presses against it just right, rubbing against it and then sucking.  
  
She reaches her climax because of that, arching her back and gasping and moaning in pleasure.  
  
Anne doesn't immediately pull away, she gently licks Lady Catherine's folds until the last tremors have passed, and only then does she sit back.  
  
Her lips and nose are glistening, and her cheeks are scarlet, but she looks pleased and proud.  
  
Lady Catherine thinks she has every right to be.  
  
"Well," she says, sitting up and lowering her skirts. "We shall see each other again soon, Miss Anne of Clifton."  
  
"I would be honoured, my Lady," Anne replies, lowering her eyes, but smiling sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hang around on Tumblr as TarashErotica.


End file.
